


A Christmas Special

by lovinglyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglyeol/pseuds/lovinglyeol
Summary: Chanyeol came home to the greatest Christmas present ever.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	A Christmas Special

Chanyeol shuts the door to their house and toss the mail down on the front hall table—mostly last-minute Christmas cards. Nothing says "you were an afterthought" like getting a Christmas card on Christmas Eve. He hangs up his black wool coat and slides the shopping bag with Baekhyun's new shoes under the table, to be wrapped later.

Unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun is good about waiting. The smaller likes to be surprised, so Chanyeol doesn't have to put in the extra effort of hiding Baekhyun's gifts to keep him from sneaking a peek.

Chanyeol walks into the living room—and stop dead in his tracks. He was planning on going home only for a few minutes, to let Baekhyun know he'd be at the office the rest of the evening. But those plans get tossed out the window.

Because reclining in the chaise longue is a gift that beats the hell out of anything Chanyeol has ever seen sitting under a tree.

His husband, Baekhyun Byun-Park.  
Baekhyun Byun-Park in lingerie.  
Baekhyun Byun-Park in see-through, Christmas-themed lingerie.

Baekhyun's smooth legs are crossed at the ankle, bare except for the spiky heeled, shiny black boots that end below his knees. A sheer red nightie, trimmed in fluffy white fur, covers tiny red panties—held together by two silk bows tied at his hips. A shiny black belt cinches his flat stomach, and more white fur embellishes the strapless neckline, bringing Chanyeol's attention to his chest and pink nipples pressing against the gauzy fabric. Baekhyun's wearing a luscious dark wig that falls over his shoulders, curled at the ends, and a fleecy red-and-white Santa hat sits on top of his head.

Baekhyun smiles mischievously. "Welcome home, Santa."

"Mrs. Claus." Chanyeol smirks. "You've changed."

"It was time for a makeover."

Chanyeol starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Want to sit on my lap . . . or my face . . . and tell me if you've been nice this year?"

Baekhyun chuckles. Then he tucks his legs under him, rises onto all fours, and crawls down the chaise towards Chanyeol.

It's so damn sexy that Chanyeol's cock stiffens so hard that he could hang an ornament from it.

"Well, I've tried to be nice, but every time I look at you, the naughty just takes over."

Baekhyun bites his lip— 'cause he knows it drives Chanyeol crazy—and watches the professor's every move as the smaller toss his shirt on the floor. Baekhyun's eyes caress his husband's arms, chest, and abs, then focus on Chanyeol's fingers as he slowly unbutton his jeans and lower the zipper.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I've always thought ‘nice’ was way fucking overrated."

With Chanyeol's typical lack of shyness, He pushes his pants down and step out of them. His dick juts out proudly, eye level with Baekhyun, straining for his attention. But before Baekhyun touches Chanyeol, the taller remembers Naeun—their five-year-old.

"Where's the evil elf, by the way?"

"I dropped her off at Jongdae's. She's decorating gingerbread cookies with Hara and Jeun."

"And biting their heads off?"

"Of course."

Here's an interesting fact: how you eat a gingerbread man says a lot about your personality. Head-first eaters are ambitious, independent, and magnetic. Feet-first are the more artistic, creative types, and those who start with the hands are kind and nurturing. Same rules apply for chocolate Easter bunnies.

Maybe you're wondering how Chanyeol came to know this information?

He looked it up. Because Naeun is a head-first eater.  
And Baekhyun and Him were unsettled by all the headless chocolate bunnies lying around last Easter.

But—good news—she's not a serial killer in the making, she just has the same driven, bound-to-be-a-success temperament as her parents.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves?" Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun licks his lips happily. "Yep."

Chanyeol's dick gets even harder, thinking of the possibilities. "That means we can fuck in the living room? The hallway? The kitchen?"

A center island is the perfect height to comfortably eat Baekhyun out while he's perched on the counter. Coincidence? Chanyeol thinks not.

Baekhyun replies. "Yes. Yes. And definitely yes. I've missed kitchen sex."

Chanyeol missed bending Baekhyun over the arm of the sofa and pounding him from behind.

Oh—and sleeping naked. Chanyeol hasn't slept naked for a year and a half. Not since his daughter crawled into their bed in the middle of the night and asked why Chanyeol wasn't wearing pajamas. Telling Naeun the truth—that it's liberating and makes it more convenient to screw her papa—was out of the question. So Chanyeol just said he forgot.

She thought that was funny. And Chanyeol slept in boxers almost every night since. When people say having kids changes things—they're not screwing around.

But all thoughts of their child fly out of Chanyeol's head as Baekhyun envelops his dick in the latter's warm, wet mouth. Chanyeol's head lolls back, relishing the sensation of Baekhyun's stroking tongue. But after a few seconds, Chanyeol has to look and take in the sensual sight of Baekhyun's head bobbing up and down, doing what he does so very well.

Chanyeol's hand skims Baekhyun's spine. The taller lift the sheer red fabric, exposing his husband's firm ass, scarcely covered by the red silk panties. Chanyeol's stomach contracts in hot pleasure as Baekhyun sucks him harder. Chanyeol pulls on the red ribbons tied at the smaller's hips and the panties fall away. Then Chanyeol knead the soft flesh of his husband's ass before sliding his fingers between Baekhyun's open legs—into his warm entrance. Baekhyun's already slick for him; The smaller's muscles tighten around Chanyeol's fingers as he pumps them slowly.

Chanyeol pulls his hips back and slides out of Baekhyun's awesome mouth. He cradles his husband's face with his hands and bring Baekhyun up to meet his lips. They kiss playfully, Chanyeol's teeth scraping along Baekhyun's jaw to his neck, licking and sucking—both of them moaning. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist and lift him to his feet, dragging them to the couch.

Without a word, Baekhyun assumes Chanyeol's favorite position—bent at the waist, the CEO's stomach draped over the arm, feet apart, his delectable ass high and waiting. His hands brace against the cushions and Chanyeol's hand rests on the smaller's shoulder. Chanyeol's other hand grasps his dick and makes two teasing passes across the opening of Baekhyun's sweet entrance. Baekhyun wriggles back against the taller, reaches out his hand, and pushes behind Chanyeol's thigh—trying to maneuver the taller where Baekhyun needs him to be.

Always so eager.

Although their sex life is fantastically frequent, they can't be as vocal as they once were. Not with a kid in the house. So Chanyeol plans on taking advantage of this opportunity to hear Baekhyun's voice in all its hedonistically desperate beauty.

Chanyeol covers Baekhyun— his chest flush with the smaller's back—nudge his silken wig with the taller's nose, and bring Chanyeol's lips to Baekhyun's ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Mmm," Baekhyun groans. "Yessss."

Chanyeol nip Baekhyun's earlobe. "Tell me."

"Fuck me." The smaller whispers.

Yeah. Baekhyun's gonna have to do better than that.  
Chanyeol straightens up, smiling, and tease his husband again with the head of his dick. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

Baekhyun's hips squirm with frustration, and he yells, "I want you to fuck me, Chanyeol!"

Almost.

"God, now . . . do it . . . please. Fuck. ."

Beautiful.

Chanyeol pushes inside Baekhyun with a moan and the latter's back arches. The taller rest his hand on Baekhyun's hip, holding him in place as Chanyeol's rear back. Then thrust in long and slow and deep.

"Yes," Baekhyun keens loudly. "Just like that."

Chanyeol looks down where he moves in and out of Baekhyun—disappearing into his gorgeous, welcoming body. It's a view that never gets old.

"Christ, you feel good, Baek. Always so goddamn good."

It's true. And it's got nothing to do with the fact that Baekhyun's the only ass Chanyeol ever had his dick inside. 

It's Baekhyun. The life they've made together—the way the smaller matches Chanyeol in every way—his desire, his humor, his mind. His soul.

Chanyeol used to think that stuff about soul mates was bullshit. The idea that out of the billions of people on Earth, there was only one that you're supposed to be with. That you belong to. Sounded like a fairy tale, a stupid chick flick, or a terrible romance novel that his sister would read.

But now…

Now Chanyeol believes there's something to it. Maybe not for everyone—but definitely for them. Because he just can't fathom having this profound, intense love that borders on obsession—the good kind—with anyone except Baekhyun.

It's crazy. Like a miracle.

The rhythm of Chanyeol's hips speeds up, 'cause it feels too fucking amazing not to and Baekhyun drives back against the taller — meeting him thrust for thrust and moan for moan. But then Chanyeol finds the strength to grasp Baekhyun's waist with both hands.

And still their movements.

Chanyeol pulls out and Baekhyun groans, "Don’t stop."

Chanyeol spin the smaller around, cupping his ass, and press him against the taller with a squeeze. Baekhyun stands on his toes to trail hot kisses across the professor's throat.

"I want you on top," Chanyeol explains with a grin. "I want you to ride me."

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. "So you can watch my ‘bell’ jingle."

Chanyeol laughs. "Exactly."

Baekhyun pushes the taller's shoulders, backing him up to the couch. Chanyeol sits down heavily and Baekhyun wastes no time climbing aboard. Chanyeol surge up into the smaller—deeper from this angle—and once again thank God for the wonderfully tight grip of Baekhyun's snatch.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and rocks against Chanyeol. The taller yanks the strapless nightie down, freeing Baekhyun's chest revealing his pink puckered nipples. Chanyeol squeezes them with his fingers, so soft and beautiful. Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol pinches more his already swollen nipples. And he groans when Chanyeol replaces his fingers with his lips. Suckling greedily, Chanyeol rubs his tongue against the pointy peak, savoring the exquisite taste of Baekhyun's skin. The smaller rises and falls on his husband quicker—bucking harder.

When Chanyeol grasps Baekhyun's nipple between his teeth, the smaller holds the back of Chanyeol's head—pressing the taller against him—pulling Chanyeol's hair. The professor moans around Baekhyun's flesh and lave at his chest.

And then Baekhyun stiffens, and the sound of him screaming Chanyeol's name echoes around the room. Chanyeol's fingers dig into the smaller's hips as he thrust up once, twice more, then he's pulsing inside the smaller grunting and cursing against Baekhyun's chest.

For a few moments they stayed right there—catching their breaths. Until Baekhyun leans back and gently brushes Chanyeol's black hair from his forehead.

"Were you surprised?"

"Very pleasantly, yes."

Baekhyun's smile is joyful. "Good. It's nice to finally give you a present that you didn't already know was coming."

Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun's soft lips. Then glance down the hall towards the kitchen. "Speaking of coming…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I hope you like this short smexy epilogue. :P


End file.
